


Sink/Float

by willowthorn



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthorn/pseuds/willowthorn
Summary: It was supposed to be just something to tide them over until their next big job, but now Mako's worried, Cass is trying to hold it together, and Aria is... Well, she'll be fine. They're sure she'll be fine.





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple job, something to tide them over until their next big assignment. A quick in and out, nothing complicated. Some goon had decided not only to cheat on his wife, but had been using her ties to this small company - Spirius - as a cover for his own dubiously legal shipping company. He'd pick up some materials for them, saying he was happy to help his wife's business, pick up questionable packages from other places, and hide them in the shipment. She had contacted them weeks ago, with two simple demands - to retrieve the watch she had given him just last month as an anniversary present, and to pull his logs, which she was sure would be enough to get him in trouble with the law. Maybe not enough to bring the whole operation down, but certainly enough to make his life annoying for the next few months. Mako had no trouble finding the layout of the place on the mesh, no trouble breaking past what little security there was. Sure, it was kinda suspicious that the supposed shipping company was located in a warehouse deep in the manufacturing district. But that wasn't the job, as much as Mako itched to dive deeper. There was something wrong here, but deadlines were deadlines. Aria was a great distraction - she always was, all bright smiles and careful misdirection. Her cover was as a lost new hire at a plant few doors down - receptionist, Mako said she was too pretty to be working as a general labourer and Cass had to agree. It was a simple matter for Cass to sneak in, pull the files they were looking for, and tuck the watch into their tunic. AuDy was already outside waiting with Mako in the getaway car, Aria putting one final spin of charm on the singular guard posted. They're standing together near the back window, looking out over a pond full of off-run and drainage. He had been pointing to the building she needed to go to, drawing a little bit too close, flirting a little bit too much.

Things broke bad.

One moment, Cass was crouched behind a steel drum, eyes narrowed at a worn hazard label - he hadn't seen anything like this in Mako's briefing. The next, there was a startled yelp and the weighty click of a gun being pulled. It only took one flustered glance to the side to notice the Apostolosian - or rather, the glint of their scales in the sunlight - much to their annoyance. "Who the hell are you?" The man grunted, gesturing with his gun. Cass moved slowly, arms in the air as they stepped into the open. "You better have a good explanation for this, buddy." The guard drew closer still, not dropping his weapon as Cass stood tight lipped. They glanced at Aria, at the guard, then back at Aria before nodding. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Aria knew the drill - her steps were quick an silent. She struck the back of his knee first, short heels digging in. He arched back, gun firing uselessly to the side as he yelled. Aria was all choreographed precision, elbow digging into the man's shoulder in a quick strike, gun clattering to the ground. His knees followed, hitting hard as she swung back, knocking him unconscious. She look proud, standing there with barely a bruise on her knuckles, but it only lasts a moment. She frowns, scanning the floor as she looks for the source of the smell - metallic, the acidic burn of a chemical fire.

"Aria, we need to go _now_." Cass has her by the wrist, already pulling her towards a side door when she spots it - the tank on fire near the front entrance, the vats beside it starting to pucker and warp under the heat already. She can hear the twisting metal, she can feel the shake of the floor as another tank explodes. She can see the collapsed guard, unable to move. "Are you kidding? We just can't leave him!" She pulls her hand away to gesture to the lump on the floor.

"He tried to shoot me!" Cass counters, the explosions coming more frequently now as the fire spreads. She can picture AuDy waiting for them, Mako ready to rush in. They had to move quickly, they had to get out before they came in. "I'm not leaving! I'm not going to responsible for any more useless blood on my hands!" She barks, running to drag the man by his feet.

"Fine!" Cass huffs, following her after a moment. "But if we die in a fire it is _your_ fault." They pull the guard's torso against theirs, arms looped under arms.

Their almost to the door when it hits.

There's a deafening scream of buckling metal, heat pulling the air out of their lungs as they drop. Chemical air burns their throat, the body of the guard shielding them from the worst of the glass as it's blown out. It takes precious seconds for their eyes to clear, and their ears are still ringing but they call for Aria anyways. They had heard her, for a moment, her voice twisted in the shattering of glass and the rush of the explosion. They call again, voice louder, balance off as they stumble to their feet. Panic rises in their throat. They can't see her.

Debris line the rim of the run-off pond. Unnatural blue, bright and opaque reveals nothing to them. They can see bits of metal, they can see bits of wood. They see one of her shoes floating.

There's a voice behind them, high and panicked as they move, ripping off their jacket as they run. They don't even take a breath before they dive. The water burns their gills, and they can't see, but they can feel. It's not too deep. They feel themselves touch the ground, feel the pounding of their heart against their ribs. They reach their arms forward, straining their senses in every way. If they missed her, if she drowned.... No. They can't let themselves think like that.

Their hand brushes against skin a moment later. They can feel her bracelet. They pull. She follows, little more than dead weight but she's not caught on anything, no twisted metal pinning her just below the surface. Their heart leaps, and they ignore it. She's not out of danger yet.

They surface, coughing chemicals as they pull her towards shore. She's limp, not breathing. Mako meets them, panic in his voice and eyes wide as he hovers. "Give me your jacket." Is all they rasp, checking for a pulse. The jacket is handed to them in a bundle, which they place under Aria's head. There's glass in the dirt. There's glass under their knees that cracks as they begin chest compressions. Their chest burns as they breath for her. Still no pulse. They start again.

She coughs blue on the third push, Mako helping them roll her to the side, tears in his eyes as he watches her gasp. She vomits, and he pulls back her hair.

"AuDy." Cass pulls themselves up, pulls Mako back as AuDy lifts Aria, holding her to their chest as they rush to the car.

Cass does not think about the guard.

"I want you to find out what they were putting in that runoff pond. Find out if there are any interactions." They pile into the back, Aria groaning between the two of them, eyes screwed tight. They don't have to ask her to lean forward so they can run their hands along her back - checking for cuts, making sure she was breathing deeply. They don't have to ask AuDy to drive quickly. Mako holds Aria's hand tightly, eyes glazed as he tracks down exactly what they need, reports what he can find to Cass. He names heavy metals, he names sulfites, alkalines. He does not go into details about what they could be doing to her, though they can see the tightness in his brow.

"Hurts..." Aria moans between laborious breaths, tears dripping down her nose.

"I know." Cass mutters, not wanting to raise their voice any higher. "We'll get you home soon. We're going to shower, and Mako is going to go get something to help you feel better, and then you can sleep all day. We'll be paid in the morning, and everything will be fine." She nods, leaning into their side.

"Wait, back up. You said 'we'. Are you actually going to shower together? Like, actually? No offense Doc but it's way cramped in there and as much as we all know the healing powers of your naked abs, it seems like a bit of a misapplication." Mako grumbles, the tension in his shoulders leaving as he hears Aria's wheeze of a laugh.

They'd be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower is had, Aria is patched up, and Mako returns to help try and lighten the mood. AuDy is helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned non-prescription drugs. Thanks Mako!

They stood dizzy against the of the car, urging AuDy to take Aria up first. Mako was gone, a quick "Seeyouloveyoubye!" rushing from his mouth before he hit the ground running, the medicine they needed already ordered. Maybe one day, when the money was good and they could afford a luxury item, they'd all pool together enough to get him a personal transport - he'd probably like a hover board. One day. At least then he wouldn't have to run, or Cass could borrow it and pretend to have some dignity. As is they're hoisted over AuDy's shoulder, Aria nestled in the crook of their arm as they bring them into the Kingdom Come. They reach for Aria as best they can, catching her wrist in an awkward twist. "Almost there." They say, and feel her shift closer to AuDy. 

They collapse together, all fumbling hands and the rush of water in the background. Aria's eyes are still screwed shut against the same burning Cass can feel, their eyes misted as they try to ignore everything but her. They ask for permission, trying to keep her present, trying to keep her communicating. This would be so much easier if they could just rip those soaking clothes away, cut them and be done, but they can't risk the tremor in their hands making things worse. The water had dyed the white of her shirt, now in a pale lump on the floor, and they wish they could move faster. Her skin is raw and red where the fabric wasn't thick enough, her shoulders trembling. 

"Move, you're useless right now." AuDy whirrs helpfully behind them, their weighty hand a cooling presence on their shoulder as they're shoved out of the way, the sound of fabric ripping far too loud in the tense quiet. Cass knows AuDy doesn't mean it like that, but their words sting. 

"You should remove your clothes as well. Your scales will suffer with continued exposure." AuDy's level voice snaps them back to present, and at least their tunic is easier to just pull off. Aria feels small under their arm as they're guide her into the shower, a single stall far too small for her to stretch out comfortably. She flinches, the water too cool, and they can hear AuDy moving away already. 

"You will need towels and disinfectant. I will bring the towels here and leave the disinfectant in her room, then contact the client. Do not neglect yourself." They leave the door open. It's just sensible, Cass thinks - Mako will be back soon, and he'll come rushing in. If they needed something immediately, the open door would let them hear.

"Alright, come on Aria. It's going to be uncomfortable but I need you to try to open your eyes." They're gentle, pushing back her hair and tilting her head into the stream of the water. They kneel over her, half in the shower. They hiss as the water hits their irritated gills.

"Cass?" Her voice quakes, eyes barely cracked open. They can see how the whites of her eyes had turned red, painfully bloodshot. "I'm here." They have their hands on the side of her face, and she leans into the touch. "You're doing great."

"This sucks." 

"I know. I want you to keep your eyes under the stream for five minutes, can you do that for me?" They find everything they need quickly. Mild soap and clean cloths. A set of tweezers ready if they spot small glass shards sticking in her skin.

"Only for you, Cass." Her voice is stronger now that they're talking again. She hadn't even protested when AuDy had stepped in. 

"I'm going to start cleaning the residue off your skin, ok? Just shoulders, back, and arms to start. It's going to sting a bit. Tell me if you need me to stop."

She nods, choking on a gasp as they begin to rub small circles into her right shoulder, fresh blood welting up from where the glass had cut into her skin. 

"Do you remember what happened?" It's part to keep her mind off things, part to figure out how hard she had been hit. 

"We were... we were moving a guy I knocked out. You were mad about it." She starts slowly, letting her head rest against the tiles.

"I was." They move down her arm, and tell themselves their hands are shaking less.

"There was this... awful smell, and a bunch of little explosions. And then a big one? I think I blacked out." Her eyes are still red, but more open then they had been when Cass checks on her. She's blinking against the water, brows twitching every time they put too much pressure behind the cloth they were using. That's good. She's responding normally. 

"I'll have to check your head in a bit, but you remember everything, so that's good. Can you make a fist?" They watch, their hands supporting hers as she clenches her hand tightly, relaxing after a moment.

"Good. Other hand?" It's simple routine, and if it wasn't for the dripping of water down their nose they could have pretended that it was just another exam. 

It doesn't take long for them to work their way to her back, hair pushed over her shoulders as they feel down her ribs, frowning at the rattle they can feel when she breathes in.

"Can you try and lift your arms?" They move back, ducking out of the stream as she moves slowly, hissing but not stopping. "Alright. I'm going to check your ribs again later but you should be fine for now. Can you open your eyes fully for me?" 

"Cass, can we hurry? I want to lay down." Her eyes focus properly on them, her brow pinched.

"Your almost done." They press the cloth into her hands, grabbing another one for themselves. "I'll get your legs if you get your torso, then we can get you a towel. Mako should be back any minute, then you can sleep. Alright?"

"Deal." She nods. She sounds tired, but they keep her moving. Her bra lands wetly on the floor. They pause only to toss it in the sink before they leave to get her a towel. 

The fabric is soft in their hands, that sort of worn in softness that comes with age and fondness. They wrap that one around their shoulders, returning to Aria's side with another towel draped over their arm. Aria leans against them, all slow and careful movements as they bring her to rest in her room. 

Her room is rich colours and twinkling lights hanging low over haphazard posters and stickers from small time artists barely known outside of their home planet. There's memorabilia from some of her own concerts, little bits of art made by fans. Aria sinks into her plush sheets, and it's wrong, seeing her so drained and lifeless while everything around her burst with personality. Cass feels something in their chest clench. They write it off as a by-product of their earlier swim. 

Mako is heard before he is seen, heartbeat pulsing in his chest so loudly Cass swears they could hear it as he comes to a thundering stop, hanging off Aria's door as if that was the only thing grounding him. "Ok, ok, I got it and - they didn't say if it would work right on Apostolisians but it's gonna for sure work for Aria but I got a bunch anyway cause I don't actually know how much she drank and they said to start out with one dose and wait four hours before doing it again, standard sort of stuff apparently but I guess you knew that how is she?" 

Cass secures the last of the bandages on Aria's shoulder as Mako talks, work holding but not as neat as they would've liked. Mako hovers beside them, starting the second Aria shifts.

"Mnn… Stop thinking so loud, I'm trying to pretend I'm a tragic heroine."

"Oh, ok. Cool cool cool. Should I, like, come back in and pretend to be a scorned lover who only realised how important you are to me? Cass could be the stoic doctor with a heart of gold caught in the middle of our doomed yet passionate romance."

"I want no part in this." They grumble, crossing their arms. 

"See? They already know their lines perfectly."

"Oh my god, yeah, please actually." Aria props herself up slightly, the promise of a distraction too good to pass up.

"Just give me the drugs already." Cass sighs, holding out their hand. They feel it dip a moment later, two large bottles and a small baggie pressed into their palm. They don't even dignify Mako with a question, giving him a look as they hold up the baggie.

"What? It's for stress relief. I'm stressed, you're stressed, she's stressed. I think the only one maybe not stressed is AuDy."

"I can't believe you spent money on this."

"It's supposed to help with pain too?" Mako shrugs, not at all sorry. Cass is left to sigh, reading over the labels on each bottle for good measure as Mako leaves, only to throw the door open moments later.

"I came as soon as I heard!" He collapses beside Aria's bed, taking her hand in his as if it was the last precious thing in the galaxy. "You were so, so brave and I... I know I'm probably not the one you want to see right now but I had to know, I had to see for myself that you were ok." He's laying it on thick, the twang of an affected accent making Aria squirm. Cass rolls their eyes, moving to measure out the correct dosage. The weight of the bottle helps keep their hands steady. 

"Doctor, is there anything I can do? Please, I'd do anything! Kidneys, liver, lungs.... I'd offer my heart but she already has that."

Whatever face Cass pulls is enough to send them both into giggling heaps. 

"Help her sit, I need her to drink this."

Mako does as they ask, fluffing up pillows before reaching across her to place his hands gently over Cass', supporting the small cup of medicine. "Dude, I can give it to her. You look seriously ashy. You should probably drink your own and go lay down." He's serious, voice pitched low as if that could prevent Aria from hearing him. Cass lets him take the cup from them, palm running across their face in resignation.

"Alright," they say after a moment, downing their own dose like a shot. It's bitter and chalky all at once, their words more cough than anything else. "Wake me in an hour, I want to check on her again."

"Sure thing. Take it easy, doc." Aria is pulling a face as she drink, Mako offering to get her water the second she finishes. 

There's static in Cass' ears when they stand, there's a numbing pressure in their skull as they try to walk away before Mako notices. They need him to stay with Aria.

They don't make it out the door. They can feel the reverberation of a chair clattering against the floor, feel the cool press of metal against their cheek, a hand on their shoulder. 

Mako watches Cass go limp, eyes rolled back to expose the whites. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort comes in many forms

Sway - the motion of waves cresting before slipping under. Sway, and they feel the pull and push of gravity as they try to keep their head above water. Deep fear clenches in their chest as they feel cool metal under their hands. This is wrong. This is wrong, and nothing is right. They sway, and they feel the warmth of humming machinery pressed into their stomach. 

AuDy turns to Mako as they feel Cass' move, the kind of clumsy that threatened to find the Apostolisian on the floor. They watch the human run around, pale blue hands pressing right above inflamed gills. "Their heart is really fast, it looks like they're out again. We should hurry." He frowns, eyes flickering in concern.

"Neither of us have the necessary training." The bathroom air is still damp from earlier, Aria's bra a lump in the sink. There are slight puddles on the floor that catch the glow from Mako's neon sneakers. 

"I know! I know, ok? Let's just, just get them in the shower for now. Maybe that'll help?" His eyes jump from place to place, tracing lines of invisible text. He scans the mesh, trying to pull some truth from the pile of glow-worm oil cures and space measles scares. 

"Stop looking for answers you won't find. Sit down and watch them, I'm going to get another towel." AuDy lets Cass slip from their shoulder, watching as their head lolls against the cool tile. They reach out, pushing back the limp curls that had fallen in Cass' face. They're pale, scales dull. AuDy lingers, watching their gills shudder through a too-  
shallow breath. Even unconscious, Cass' face is pinched as if in concentration, a frown playing on their lips. AuDy rests a hand to their chest for a moment. They drop their voice low, deep enough that Mako could not hear. 

"You will be okay." They assure the body in front of them. They press lightly down, as if to press the words into Cass' chest, as if making them stick would make them true. AuDy stands and lets Mako take their place, the sudden hiss of the shower springing to life sending a jolt through his spine. 

"Ok, ok. Sorry Cass. I'm gonna touch you and I know you don't like that but please don't hate me?" Mako rambles, reaching out to tip Cass' head back. Their airways open, gills stretched slightly to expose where the filaments have started to stick together, a yellow mucus dulling what should have been rich and red. "Eww..." Mako grimaces, pressing lightly on the top of the first gill. Cass hisses, eyes fluttering, and Mako moves back as if burnt.

"Oh shit, sorry! Are you ok? Are you alive?" Mako whispers the last part, face an inch from Cass' own as they watch and wait for any sign of movement.

"Fuck..." Cass groans, raising a hand to press lightly against their inflamed gills. "What happened?" 

"You blacked out."

"Aria?" Their voice is husky, third eyelid a bit too slow to retract as they blink. Mako feels himself watching, the differences between them sinking in. 

"She's ok, she took her medicine and everything. You just need to stay here so you can check on her later, ok?" Mako presses them back before Cass has the chance to even more forward. 

"I gotta-"

"Hey, hey. Buddy. Leave reckless and stupid to me, ok? Stay down." They feel pressure against their chest, firm and steady, pressure on their shoulders as their back rests flush against the shower wall. "There you go, bud. Let ol' Mako take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." Cass grumbles, eyes slipping close as their head is tilted back, adam's apple bobbing as they talk. 

"Yeah, I know. But I wanna help." Mako's hands are lighter this time, a cloth left in the shower from earlier rinsed then pressed lightly against their gills. They breathe deeply, letting the steam work to help drain their gills. Too soon it's pulled away, Mako gagging as the sight. "Oh my god that's so gross."

"You're the one who wanted to do this." Cass reminds him, eyes flicking open for a moment to take in the colour and texture of the drainage. Not great to look at, but there wasn't any blood. At least there was that.

"It's still gross!" Mako protests. They hear the sound of Mako fumbling with the cloth, twisting it this way and that under the water in hopes of refreshing it. It's peaceful, in a way. Slight motions and the warmth of the shower. Cass nearly gets pulled under in the lull. It doesn't last, their lips parting as a rush of breath is stolen from them by the press of the cloth against their gills. 

"You ok?" Mako pulls back the cloth too quickly, the fabric sticking for a moment before being jerked away. Cass hisses, hand going to cover the gill automatically. 

"Ugh, you're the worst."

"...There's blood." Mako speaks with hushed urgency, looking between the cloth and Cass' neck with rising panic.

"No shit." Cass sighs, removing their hand to show that yeah, there was a small bit of blood, but it wasn't much. They were fine, it wasn't that bad or unusual. "Just be careful." 

"Ok..." Mako's motions are hesitating, and they can't stop looking at Cass' face instead of paying attention to the actual work of easing away the slime sticking to their gills. They're just starting to relax, eyes closed so they don't have to occupy themselves with noticing how different Mako looks with his hair dripping down in front of his eyes. Still vibrant, yes, but somber lines and laser focus made him look so much older. More like a brilliant hacker, less like some troublemaker that Cass constantly had to watch over. They're not sure if they like that. 

"I'm really sorry, I want to help, I really do, but I just.. y'know?" The silence breaks, the cloth pulled away again. "I need to check on Aria, I need to make sure that I actually got the right stuff cause what if I didn't - I mean, you /fainted/ and now you're just sitting here not saying anything and I already hurt you. I... I don't want to mess you up more." 

"Do you want to stop?" Cass could slow him down, talk him through every part of what they needed. They could reassure Mako again and again that he had gotten the right drugs. They could show him how to check on Aria, and how to ease her awake to help tend to her concussion. They could do all those things. 

"Yeah, please." They could just lay here, water rushing over them.

"Alright. Get AuDy." Mako nods, apologizing again before leaving.

From the hall they can hear snatches of conversation. The client had be contacted. AuDy is decently water proof. Aria is sleeping. Things will be fine.

They don't open their eyes as they feel AuDy move to sit beside them. 

"You look like crap."

"Thanks." The pressure on their gills this time is steady and slow, a clinical sort of touch that is neither gentle or lingering. They feel their throat start to relax, the pressure starting to ease. 

"Mako is worried." A fact that demands an answer.

"He's untrained." The pressure changes, textured cloth scrubbing at the scales of their shoulder.

"We're supposed to be a team. Teamwork requires communication." The pressure moves down their arm, switching again to a lighter cloth to rub at the thin membrane between their fingers.

"I don't see how that relates." 

"You are incredibly stubborn." A fact that demands no immediate answer. Cass hums, not disagreeing. 

AuDy lets it end there for the moment. They work carefully, soaking the gills again once both arms have been scrubbed. They're as gentle as they can be moving the hair away from Cass' face so they can run the cloth along their scaled cheeks, their straight nose. They watch as Cass' eyelids flutter just slightly as they move the cloth along their jaw. AuDy says nothing.

"You're good at this." Cass shifts forward, pulling their hair to the side so AuDy can run the cloth down their back as Cass rests their forehead against their chassis. 

"Do you prefer me over Mako?" AuDy isn't cold, not in the warmth of the shower, not with all that machinery humming. Newer machines ran cooler. 

"He's too nervous right now. I trust you." There are times for Mako's vibrant energy, but here, like this... A steady hand was preferred. 

"You should show him how to do this. There is a limit on how long I can remain in water without damage." AuDy reaches for their legs and they let them. 

"Maybe when he's calmer." As long as he didn't get that weirdly intense, focused look in his eyes.

"Maybe when you have not endangered yourself." Is that how they saw it? 

"Hey, I had to make sure Aria was safe." It was prioritization, pure and simple. 

"You are incredibly stubborn. We could have assisted more had you said anything at all. Perhaps then I would not have had to drag you off the floor." Cass winces, but does not pull away from AuDy's grip. 

"Fine, I'll be more careful next time I have to fish someone out of a chemical treatment pond." There shouldn't be a next time. They really hoped there wouldn't be a next time.

"Nobody on this ship is disposable. We do not have the necessary funds. Am I understood?" AuDy stills, waiting for a response.

"Yessir." Cass salutes lazily, sinking back against the tile.

"Good." 

They fall into silence after that. Despite the cramped position, Cass finds themselves drifting as AuDy finishes and the leaves, the shower left on until their return. They shake Cass's shoulder lightly, the stream cut off as they drape a towel over them. Cass takes the offered hand willingly, too weary to protest as they're gently hoisted up. A night gown stolen from their closet waits for them on the other side of the washroom, as does a hair tie. 

AuDy watches as they pull their hair into a messy bun, stray strands curling wetly along their neck. They do not help them with their clothes, allowing them a shred of dignity before hoisting them into their arms. They're gentle this time, the warmth of their chassis pleasant against Cass' rapidly cooling skin. They hardly can bring themselves to care as they're brought to Aria's room instead of their own and dumped unceremoniously on the bed beside Aria. She shifts, blinking slowly at them. Mako's arm around her waist tightens as he presses his face into her back. Her hand presses against his, thumb running lightly across his until he relaxes again.

"Wow, a royal scion in my bed. I'm hashtag blessed." She shift slightly to the side, giving them a bit more room to wiggle under the covers. 

"Feeling better?" Aria's bed if as plush as it looks. Cass finds themselves struggling not to yawn as they talk.

"Bit sore, but yeah. Thanks." Her voice is still soft, her skin still pale, but she does seem better so Cass lets it rest. It's easy after that to sink under, warmth and the gentle motions of Aria's breath beside them unfamiliar but... nice. Its nice, and Cass is too tired to do anything but let that wash over them, AuDy's lights a steady rhythm as they rest in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a few headcanons! Third eyelids for easier underwater sight (inspired by otters), and a lower hearing range since sound travels differently in water (inspired by whales)


End file.
